The Blue Rose Rare
by Torin Jingles
Summary: Aiko is a nervious and shy normal young girl. At least that's what she had always been told. Between her frightning visions from her new classmates, can she find a chance to find her true past? Rateing to be on the safe side. My firts fic, please reveiw!
1. Chapter One: A New Life

_**Author's Note**_: Hey all, This is Torin! I would just like to say thanks for all of you who are reading this story! This is my first Fan-fic, and I hope you like it. Also, I would appreciate it if you didn't flam this story, if you don't like it don't read, kay?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters from it. I do own my OC characters however.

Anyway on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter one: A New Life**

**(The Demon World, 14 years ago…)**

Two hooded figures hurried along a dark damp ally, one carrying a small bundle of cooing blankets. Stopping dead in their tracks, the one with the bundle looked anxiously over her shoulder before looking up at her companion "Hurry up Makoto! They won't be far behind us when they discovered we've taken her!"

Makoto simply nodded and looking around carefully before pulling down his hood to reveal a boney face covered in heavy scars, he looked at the buddle in woman's arms. "We have to bind her powers before you enter the human world." He said as he reached into his cloak before pulling out a small vile of light blue liquid "Have her drink this, it will take care of most of her abilities," handing the vile to the woman, she followed her companion's instructions, tipping the liquid slowly down the throat of the small creature in her arms

"Unfortunately," Makoto continued as he turned away looking at the wall to his left, "It cannot bind all of them, and there is now way of telling how long it will last. Be wary with her Michi, I have no way of telling which powers will be unaffected."

"Thank you," Michi said as the last drop of blue was drained from the vile. Looking up at Makoto, she watched as he pressed his hands to the wall muttering the enchantment to open a portal to the next realm. "Thank you, for everything. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

As the gate way opened in a flash of swirling light, Makoto turned and looked at her smiling, "That is easy, let me name her" He said nodding to the blankets.

Smiling Michi nodded believing for the first time that this plan might just work "What will her name be?"

"Aiko" He said grinning broadly, the effect of which softened his mangled face. "It means little loved one."

"Fitting" Michi whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I think they went this way!" The distant shout brought both of them back to reality and the task at hand.

"Hurry" Makoto instructed Michi as she stepped up to the opening. Turning she said "I will tell her stories of how brave her father was, and how much he sacrificed for her" She laid a gentle kiss on his lips, spinning around she step through the swirling light.

Makoto quickly muttered the enchantment to close the portal, sealing Michi away form the demon world along with his daughter. The sound of running feet quickly greeted his ears. '_At least they are safe_' he thought as he turned to greet the new comers. "Ah! Mater Jiro! You are too late, you I am afraid will have to tell your Lord Yama that you lost the child. I can only imagine how angry he will be with you."

Master Jiro, a small but very muscular man with oozing blue skin, and an oddly shaped head, smirked as he snapped his fingers, at once one of the over sized creatures that was flanking him on either side grunted and step forward flexing his enormous arms. "I will not pay so dearly as the man who helped them escape."

**(In The Human World…)**

Michi step through the swirling vortex at a point where a thick forest met a small town. She didn't bother to look behind her, knowing that the portal would be gone. There was no going back, now to the tasks at hand. The portal was imprecise, thus leaving Michi with no clue as to where she had just landed. She also had no place to go and it was well past sunset, in fact judging by the lack of people out or lights from any of the small houses that littered the streets in fount of her, Michi guessed it was either very late at night, or very early in the morning.

Reaching up she pulled her hood down, letting her bare tan face embrace the cold night air. Running her hands through her thick golden curls she smiled, there was no need to hid her face here.

Looking down at the small pale human looking child in her arms, Michi sighed, Aiko had slept through the entire thing. Shaking her head she looked up at her surroundings once more, and with a determined look, she took a step into the town. '_This will work._'

**(14 years later…)**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Aiko groaned as she fumbled for the thing that was assaulting her ears and daring to call her away from her sleep. Hitting the button, the clock instantly fell silent. Aiko grumbled knowing that if she didn't get a move on her mother would bound in to her room to wake her, which was far worse than any alarm clock ever invented. She shivered as she remembered the ice cold water that had been her morning greeting the last time she dared to try and get an extra five minutes sleep.

Yawning and stretching Aiko threw off her blankets and sluggishly headed for the bathroom. After a short shower she stepped out and quickly dressed in a pair of plain baggie pants and a simple black tank top. Glancing at the mirror that hung over her dresser she sighed. Aiko had always been a little on the short side and thinly built with pale skin, bright golden eyes, and unusually long dark brown hair which she wore pulled back into a lose braid.

'_Today's the day_' she thought anxiously. Today she would be getting the results of her high school entrance exams. All her life she had been home schooled by a personal tutor. Her mother, an independently wealthy business woman could afford some of the very best for her daughter, and thus Aiko had one of the best teachers in Japan to educate her, she also had a particularly well know music instructor, and a privet kendo class every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

"My daughter will be a true renascence woman!" had been her mother's explanation for all of the excessive amounts of extracurricular activities Aiko had. "And why not, you are so good at everything, why not exploit that fact? A well rounded woman can get further in life then one with just basic skills."

It was true too, she was a better the fair pianist, was an above average student, a remarkable swordsman, and had a strong singing voice. What Aiko wasn't good at, was people. She was abnormally shy. This fault would have been more easily over looked had it not been for the fact that she might now have to attend and 'normal' high school with other students, lots of other students.

Sighing again, Aiko headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Upon entering she saw her mother at her usual spot at the round breakfast table, Ms. Hisano, the cook, a short squat woman, with a plain face, was frying bacon and flipping pancakes. Her stomach grumblings its complaints about the long nights wait between meals Aiko sat down next to her mother and watched as Ms. Hisano finished cooking.

"Mama, I was wondering, why do I need to attend high school?" Aiko asked as Ms. Hisano waddled over with a stack of pancakes and thick bacon.

"Here you are Mrs. Nozomi, big day today, eh Little Miss?" Ms. Hisano said as she set the heavily laden plates down on the table. Aiko smiled and nodded at the woman, before she began to attack the food in front of her, while waiting for her mother to answer her question.

"I should think you already knew the answer to that" a slightly aged Michi chuckled "What kind of career can you have with no diploma?"

"What I meant was, why do I need to attend a school? I am doing just fine with Sensei Burch. And all these schools are so far away, what are we going to do about the commute back and forth?" She tilted her head to the side as she contemplated what it might be like to have to take two trains to get to and from school every day.

"That is a bridge we'll have to cross when we find out where you are going to be going isn't it?" Michi answered as she took a bite of pancake dripping with syrup. It had been many years now since she had first come to this realm. She now knew exactly where she was, Yokohama, one of the greater ports cites in Japan where she had built a home for her and her daughter. She had also become established, with a bit of demonic cheating, as one of the most successful lawyers in the area. She had decided long ago that it was most likely best to keep the truth behind Aiko's birth a secret. After all, what she doesn't know can't hurt her. And the child had yet to show any sign of any demonic ties, excepting her enchanting ways with song and inhuman skill with a sword. But that is easily explained away with hard work and determination, both of which her daughter had in abundance. Michi smiled into her cup of seaming black coffee. The planed had worked.

"When do you think the mail man will get here?" Aiko's nerves were getting the best of her, causing her to fidget noticeably. Meio High School was the most prestigious school she had applied to, and had the best music program, thus making it the most appealing; unfortunately it was also the farthest away from home.

"It should be here by the time we finish breakfast." Michi said as she watched Aiko pile more syrup onto her pancakes.

As soon as Aiko had cleaned her plate, she ran to the front steps to wait for the mail carrier to arrive. After a quarter of an hour of pacing to and fro, the blessed carrier arrived, a thick stack of letters in hand. Aiko seeing him, ran to collect the letters before he had made it more than three steps towards her house.

"Th-thanks!" She stammered before turning on her heal and running back into the house. She had applied to three different schools; a privet Catholic academy for girls: St Robellia, the local public high school: Daijiro High, and finally Meio High. She greedily ripped open all three letters and after quickly skimming each letter, she groaned.

"Accepted, to all three?!" Aiko stared at the letters congratulating her on being accepting to each respective school. '_Well I guess I have to pick don't I? Not like it is a hard choice, but how am I going to get back and forth from school every day?_' Aiko was lost in her thoughts when her mother gently pulled the letters out of her hands.

Michi read each letter carefully before looking down at her 15 year old pale skinned daughter. "Well which is it going to be?"

Aiko bit her lip and pointed to the letter from Meio High School. "There is only one problem, it's a little over hour each way to get there by train."

"And here is the bridge we have to cross." Michi said as she laid a hand on Aiko's long dark hair "Which is it going to be, move out there and live by yourself, or St. Robellia?"

Wide eyed Aiko stared at her mother '_Is she serious?! Move out there by MYSELF?! How will I be able to afford that? Is she joking? She must have misspoken; she must have meant we both move out there. She could easily transfer to any law firm she wants…._'

Michi smiled as she saw the thoughts flutter across the young girls face, she never had to try and read Aiko's mind like any of the defendants in court.

"Little one, you would be moving by yourself," She explained calmly "You would be supported by me financially of course, and come home every weekend for visits. I do not wish to leave my work, and I do not want to deprive you of your choice of school. Of course I will send Ms. Hisano to go along with you, so she will be able to watch over you and make sure you do not starve or poison yourself."

Aiko had to smile at this; apart from being unnaturally shy she was also a very poor cook. In fact the last time she tried to cook, she somehow lit the water on fire. Ms. Hisano had shortly thereafter banned her from the kitchen.

"Are you su-" Aiko began but was hushed by a tight hug from her mother.

"Yes, you need to stop looking over your shoulder and experience the world. You can't do that here." Michi said as she battled her motherly tears away. She quickly let go and started down the hall way to her office. "I need to reply to these and send for a uniform, as well as look for an apartment."

A shocked Aiko headed to the back yard garden. She could always think better when she was surrounded by the vibrant colors and sweet scent of her roses. Reaching the garden she sat herself on a large but well worn down rock in the center the semi circle garden. Aiko had always loved plants, but roses were her favorite. Each color held a different meaning, like yellow was friendship and red for love. Her favorite however was the blue. It was rare and semi unnatural, just like her. She was different from the people around her, she could tell things about them that she shouldn't be able to. She could hear them when they didn't talk. And when she slept, she sometimes saw what would happen to them. That's why she liked plants so much, they were simple, they were quiet. They didn't make her nervous like people did.

Once on her rock Aiko crossed her legs in front of her as she always did when she meditated. Knowing how efficiently her mother worked she gave it roughly two weeks she before would most likely be done packing all of her things, and in another two she would be unpacked in her own apartment with Ms. Hisano. A week after that she would be starting school. '_I wonder if they will have a kendo club. I know the choir is one of the best in the country, so no worries there… as long as I am good enough._' These thoughts chiefly occupied Aiko's time for the following week. That was until she received her uniforms from the school

"The fates hate me!" Aiko exclaimed in horror as she examined what was to be her new school uniform. Her mother went on, for the fifth time that morning, about how these uniforms "problem solvers_" _and_ "_equalizers_"._

"I could care less about the problems they solve, what about how cute they are?!" Ms. Hisano whispered to Aiko as Michi continued relentlessly.

"Who cares?! They're skirts!" Aiko answered rolling her eyes. Michi stopped talking and couldn't help but grin as the cook laughed at Aiko's sever dislike of skirts. Aiko was no tom-boy; she just hated showing so much skin in public. She _knew_ what the boys were thinking when she dressed up nice. Their thoughts frightened her enough to swear off all girly clothing that was not mandatory.

Within the next week Aiko things were all packed and headed to the apartment. Aiko herself was sitting on the train next to her mother and Ms. Hisano. She had not seen the apartment yet, but she had heard it was very large for just two people. She sighed cursing and blessing her mother's obsession of always having the best. '_At least I'll still have my own bathroom?_' She thought trying to ignore all the people around her.

An hour later she walked into her apartment for the first time. It was huge, and Aiko discovered that she did not just have her own bath room. She had a music room, as well as a library. She could hear Ms. Hisano exclaiming over and over how wonderful the kitchen was, all marble and granite.

As soon as she had finished with her tour of what was to be her home during the week, she headed to her room. Looking around she smiled at the decorations her mother had chosen; white walls and dark blue furniture. Her bed was covered in pale blue blankets and on the opposite wall hung a large ornate silver mirror. Her curtains, a pale blue like her bed, were softly drifting in the breeze. She pulled them back to reveal two French doors leading to a small terrace covered in roses. "It's perfect" She whispered.

Grinning broadly, she turned around and set to unpacking the last of her things. Roughly two hours later, she was finished. After taking all the boxes back to the moving truck she began to walk around the apartment, surveying the movers and the placement of all the new furniture.

She listened as her mother and future caretaker barked orders to the movers. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor movers; her mother was a woman of particular taste and a perfectionist to the bone. All of this brought about many "A little to the left now. Be careful! No back to your right! That's it just a bit more…no, now to your left." instructions and even more sore and tired movers.

Wondering around the apartment she began to notice a similarity in all the rooms, including the bathrooms. They all sported very large ornate silver mirrors. '_Odd…' _She thought as she passed from the kitchen where her reflection stared back at her from behind the sink, to the library when in between two floor-to-ceiling bookshelves hung an identical mirror.

"Alright then," Michi had entered the room with Ms. Hisano in toe, "Now that everything is in place, excepting the new piano, which is coming tomorrow. I think it's time I head back. Otherwise I'll miss the last train. I'll be back by noon tomorrow."

Ms. Hisano nodded her understanding. Aiko, however, ran and threw her arms around her mother. Aiko couldn't fight the tears that were coming, her mother had always done so much for her, but this, this was too much. "Oh, Mama! I'm going to miss you"

"Shh, Little One," Michi smiled down at Aiko blinking several times. "You'll see me tomorrow and every weekend. Now let go. I need to hurry." Nodding and sniffling, Aiko slowly released her mother. "Now, Aiko, your Kendo classes will continue as before, only now, you will be training with Master Ginjiro since he's closer.

"Yes Mama" Aiko murmured looking at her toes. '_This school had better be worth this!_' She though bitterly.

"Now Ms. Hisano, your new responsibilities will of course include…." She heard her mother and Ms. Hisano heading back to the front door. And with each instruction Ms. Hisano responded with a firm "Yes ma'am!" sounding more like a soldier then a guardian to a 15 year old child.

A week later, and Aiko's alarm clock scarcely had enough time to register that it was time for her to wake up be for a slender hand shot out and hit the button to silence it. It was the first day of school, and an very nervous Aiko had awoken and hour early, scared she would over sleep. That, however, would have been impossible as Ms. Hisano was far stricter then her mother about over sleeping.

Aiko excitedly jumped out of bed and rushed to the small jewelry box on her dresser. She pulled out a thin silver chain with a single black clay looking pendent, she slipped it around her neck before she headed off for a shower. Smiling she remembered when she had received the charm necklace…

**(Begin of Flashback) 10 years ago…**

A five year Aiko wondered the thick wood behind her house. It was a warm lazy summer day as she climbed over fallen trees and tall rocks, she didn't bother for land marks, and she knew where she was headed. '_The funny man said he would have something for me. If I bring back proof that he's real maybe Mama won't be so upset with me going to see him._' The young child reasoned as she pushed bushes out of her way. A few moments later and she had stopped walking, apparently having reached where The Funny Man would meet her.

Walking to a large rock between five tall trees Aiko climbed up to the top and sat, waiting. Sing softly Aiko's eyes were fixed at the point between trees in front of her. As she waited her song grew in volume and before long a shadowy figure began to take shape at the point where she stared. At last a tall boney looking man stepped forward.

Kneeling down before her the man bowed his head like some knight in a fairy tale. "My little Princess, how may I serve you?" He asked in an old cracked voice.

Giggling Aiko climbed off her rock "Kind Sir," She said as she stumbled into a curtsey, "You said you had a present for me?"

A thin smile spread across the man's face "Are my stories not enough Princess?"

Tilting her head in thought, Aiko considered this, it's true, he did tell her stories often, and they were very good stories too. But were they gifts for her?

Laughing the man stood and pulled from the air a long thin silver chain. "Little Princess, do you have favorite flower?"

"Roses!" The five year old exclaimed excitedly. "Blue ones!"

Smiling the man walked to a few steps before picking a rose that had seemingly just sprouted from the ground. Walking back to the little girl he squatted down, his scared face close to hers.

"Pick a petal" He instructed. With wide eyes, she carefully pulled a single petal loose and handed it to the man. "Good now, press your finger on a thorn."

She again did as he instructed, and no sooner had she touched her finger to the thorn did it prick. A single drop of blood pooled over her skin. The man quickly swept up the blood with the petal. Standing he whispered to the petal as he twisted it over the chain. A second later, he sat on the earth beside Aiko and presented it to her.

"A late birthday present for the little Princess." he said softly as she took the chain in her hands and examined the black clay like pendent, "This will help you, whenever you are wearing it, you will not be able to hear the thoughts of other as well, you also won't see the demons around you unless they get too close."

"Really?!" Relieved the young five year old threw the chain over her head, and looked down as it swung limply by her belly button.

"Yes, but you must never tell anyone where you got this. You must promise me you will keep it a secret."

"I promise," Aiko said as she looked up, her eyes glinting, "if you tell me your name."

"How about a story?" He countered smoothly. At her enthusiastic nod he begun, "Once upon a time, world extremely different from this one-"

"The demon world!" Aiko said excitedly as she climbed back onto her rock to listen.

"Yes," The funny man agreed as he began again "once upon a time, in the demon world, lived a small demon that was not very strong…"

**(End of Flashback) **

Returning to her room to dress Aiko began to panic. '_My first day at a real school! …What should I wear?!' _She thought as she frantically tore through all of her clothing searching for something school appropriate. _'Oh no! What if I look silly?! All I have is baggie clothes! I'll look like a Yanki! Or a bum! Or worse! A cross dresser! …Oh wait, we have uniforms…'_

A few moments later Aiko was dressed in long loose white socks, a red pleated skirt with a long sleeved white button up shirt, a light pink vest and a red buttoned up jacket that match her skirt. Walking in to the kitchen as she finished tying the pink bow around her neck, she was attacked by a large teary eyed Ms. Hisano.

"Little one, you look so cute!" Ms. Hisano cried wrapping her arms around Aiko. Aiko blushed deep enough to match her uniform before she gently pulled away from the older woman.

"Thank you…Umm what's for breakfast" Aiko asked, not really hungry. She was too nervous to be hungry.

"Fried eggs, rice and sausage links." Ms. Hisano said absent mindedly. The older woman was busy thinking of how much her charge looked like a little doll.

"Oh… okay, well I think I will have just the rice." Aiko said. She didn't want to revisit eggs when she stood in front of her class. '_If only we had applied a month earlier!_' she thought miserably, remembering when her mother had informed her that due to the timing of when she had taken her exams, she would be starting a month after the rest of her class.

Starting later didn't matter to her academically. She had reviewed what she would be studying, most of the courses where ones she had already taken the previous year with Sensei Burch. It was more having to stand in front of everyone. Everyone watching you, and worse yet, she would have to speak to them. Grimacing inwardly Aiko sat down at the round table and began to play with the rice in front of her.

A short while later, and after explaining three more times to Ms. Hisano that she did not need an escort to school and that she did in fact know the way, Aiko was standing in front of her new school. The walk from her apartment was only 15minuets, far too short for Aiko likes. It was still early meaning that not many students had arrived yet. Taking a deep breath she walked in the direction she hoped the main office to be in.

A quarter of an hour she stopped her hurried pace and sighed. She was utterly lost. Leaning her back on a wall, she buried her face in her hands. '_Great! Lost! Just watch I'll end up be late for this too. Oh poop! I'm going to be in trouble on my fist day! As well as having to-'._Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps stopping in front of her.

"Excuse me, are you lost" A velvet voice asked her. Looking up her eyes met the most perfect emeralds the world had ever known. '_But what are emeralds doing on his face?_' Aiko thought as she gapped at the young man standing in front of her. He was tall and lean, with long red hair and the most perfect green eyes. And he was looking right at her. '_Why is he staring at me? … he asked a question, what was it?! Lost!'_

"Ye- yes." Aiko stuttered as she felt her face get hot. "I- I'm looking for the main off-office?" '_Dang it! Stop stuttering!!_'she yelled at herself.

"The main office? Are you new here?" The young man asked. Aiko simply nodded. "Why don't I show you the way?"

Aiko who had been counting her toes beneath her toes looked up, "You don't have to! I don't want to be a bother…"

"It's no bother, I was headed there myself." He said smiling at her, which only made her blush deepen. '_He's so polite!_' Aiko thought as she followed the red headed boy.

After a moment of silence he turned to look at her "So what class are you in…I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Ah! Yes! I'm… My name is Nozomi, Aiko…" she said turning to face him. "It's a pleasure to meet you…umm, what's your name?"

"Minamino Shuichi , and it's also a pleasure to meet you" The young man known as Minamino said as he extended his hand in a western form of greeting another smile gracing his face. Smiling back Aiko reached forward and took his hand.

In a second it happened, he was standing there a rose all red and green, the next a much taller man was holding her hand. A man with pointy silver fox ears that protruded out of long flowing silver hair, and a silver fox tail. But what was more intriguing, were the piercing golden eyes that were still smiling at her.

Dropping his hand instantly Aiko blinked at the young man who had returned to a tall red headed young boy with emerald green eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Minamino asked looking concerned. '_Demon!_' Her mind screamed at her, '_He is a Demon!_'

"No," Aiko lied, '_Play it cool. You don't know what that was. Don't jump to conclusions_' "Nothing's wrong. Shall we continue?"

"Certainly" Minamino said as he began again down the corridor.

"Class 1-A" Aiko said forcing her voice to remain level.

"I'm sorry?" Minamino looked at her more confused than ever.

"The- the class I'm in, it's 1-A" She explained. "What class ar-are you in?"

"1-A," He answered grinning broadly before he gestured to the door before them. "And here we are, the main office."

"Oh, thank you!" Aiko bowed slightly before she rushed in the door.

After checking with the office, Aiko was directed to the appropriate class and waited outside for the teacher to arrive. She could hear the general ruckus from within the classroom, and it was rather oblivious who the best liked student was.

"Minamino-san! Can you help me with~" Another female voice drifted to Aiko's ears. '_That make 17 times this morning._' Aiko sighed as she recalled the number of times she had heard his name while standing in the hallway. She was still trying to push the image of the silver man out of her mind when she heard fast falling footsteps. Looking up she saw a rather harassed looking man. He was short and very round, reminding Aiko instantly of a snowman with feet.

"Umm, excuse me?" She began as he approached. "Are you-"

"Late, that's what I am Miss, and you? What are you doing out here?" He asked quickly, and before she had a chance to answer he continued, "Oh, that's right, new student. Well then let's go, have a class to start don't I?"

Pulling the door open he rushed inside. Aiko took a deep breath before following. '_You can do this!_' She told herself over and over as she entered the classroom and stood in front of the chalkboard.

"Class, we have a new student, this is… this is… Who are you?" The short man demanded as he turned from the class to Aiko.

"M-my name is Nozomi, Aiko. It- It's a pleasure t-to meet you." Silently Aiko cursed her nerves as she bowed deeply to the silent class.

"Yes, well I am Sensei Aki, and you Nozomi-san may sit… there, behind Minamino-san, next to Ginjiro-san. Ginjiro-san raise your hand- ah yes, there you are." Sensei Aki pointed to the young dark haired girl who had her hand raised and sitting diagonally behind Minamino. Walking to her seat she could almost literally feel the waves of jealousy from a good portion of the female students.

As soon as she had taken her seat Sensei Aki began his lecture for the period, which turned out to be math. Aiko stared at the bored for a while but quickly became bored and began to look around at her classmates. Ginjiro was an extremely tall girl with long straight black hair and tan skin; she was also looking back at Aiko.

Looking down quickly at her desk, Aiko felt a blush sweep across her face. A moment later a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. Unfolding it she looked up for it's author and found that Ginjiro was looking at her with a knowing smile on her face. Aiko unfolded the paper and read it quickly…

_"To: Nozomi-san_

_Don't worry too much about paying attention in this period, he's quack and doesn't know what he's talking about. I have to give him the answers to his own quizzes! Oh and also, because you are sitting behind the school's resident prince most of the girls are not going to be the friendliest to you. I thought you should at least have heads up for what you're in for. _

_~ Yukiko Ginjiro"_

Taking out a pen Aiko quickly scribbled a reply down…

_"To: Ginjiro-san,_

_Thank you Ginjiro-san for the warning, I hope you are not going to be one of the girls who are intending on judging me based on that fact that I was assigned a seat behind their 'prince'. And I wasn't too worried about paying attention; I have taken this class already. I have already spotted three mistakes with this current problem. I feel bad for those who have no idea that he is an incompetent math teacher. _

_Oh, and please, call me Aiko._

_~Aiko-san"_

Folding the paper as quietly as she could she set it on Ginjiro's desk as Sensei Aki's back was turned to her. Aiko watched as Ginjiro read her not and promptly responded.

_"Call me Yukiko. And no, I won't be one of those girls. Haha!"_

Before she could reply the bell rung for the end of class, the sudden load noise made Aiko jump almost clear out of her seat. Luckily, no one but Yukiko had noticed, and she was laughing too hard to explain what had happened.

After math was English, after that she had French in another classroom, which she couldn't find until ten minutes after the class had begun. Being new the teacher let her off with a warning. After that she returned to her original class room for World History then came lunch. At that point, Yukiko pulled her seat over to Aiko's and pulled out her boxed lunch as Aiko did the same. The girls had been passing notes back and forth for the majority of the day, thus already discussed that they would eat with each other in the class room. The rest of the class, however, promptly filled out for a fresh plot of grass or a good seat in the cafeteria.

Looking around Aiko sighed, "This is going to need some getting used to."

"Nah, in a month or so it'll be like second nature. Now remember after lunch is economics, then a study period, I would use it to warm up for PE, otherwise your lunch will be make a second appearance. Sensei Wells is major hardcore. After that you have choir and I have art. Don't worry though, the classes are virtually right next to each other so I can show you the way" Laughing Aiko was glad she had told Yukiko about her search for her French class. Aiko continued her lunch in peaceful bliss as she listened to Yukiko chat away about all the different things in her new school and student body.

At the beginning of PE Aiko nearly fainted. Sensei Wells, a manly looking blonde woman was holding out the uniform Aiko was to change into. It looked like a white tee shirt and red spandex panties! Aiko took the uniform and slowly headed off to the locker room with dread weighing her steps.

When she entered the locker room she immediately spotted Yukiko waving her over. Aiko hurried over and quickly began to change into her new uniform as Yukiko explained that they would have to share a locker sense the others were all in use.

"Oh, okay, that won't be too bad." Aiko smiled at her new found friend.

"Except for Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays." Yukiko said frowning. "Those are the days I have archery right after school."

"Oh dear, we do have a problem, those are the days I go to my Kendo practice right after school…" Aiko said as she bit her lower lip thinking. "Well we'll just have to make do for now won't we?"

"I guess. So where are you practicing" Yukiko asked as she closed the locker door.

Following the tall girl Aiko answered "I used to study under Master Kii, but now I have been with Master Ginjiro- Oh. Are you-?"

Aiko turned to find Yukiko grinning from ear to ear, "He's my brother!" She exclaimed.

The two girls continued on their way out to the field where they would be working out. Aiko watched as the rest of the class filed out. Her eyes instantly fell on a particularly handsome red head that was surrounded by friends. At least she thought they were friends, they looked more like a gang of groupies for some rock star after a show.

Aiko watch him the entire time. He was incredible. She had never seen such grace, or such form. He cleared the high jumps; he was one of the fastest boys in the class. He was perfect. '_Except that he's not human' _said the nagging voice in her head.

But that was a fact she couldn't focus on at the moment, she was being put through the paces. Sensei Wells wanted to know where her level of physical endurance was. Luckily, Sensei Kii and Sensei Burch and pushed her to work out every day. Her mile run was almost as fast as Minamino's. She could almost jump as high. And that's how it went for everything else; she was just shy of his standards.

After PE Aiko and Yukiko, quickly changed back into their regular uniforms before Yukiko rushed Aiko off to the choir room before going off to her art class. Aiko again waited nervously for the teacher to arrive. From the inside she could hear the choir warming up.

'_They sound like angles… hmmm there seems to be only about 8 different voices…_' She thought as she turned all of her focus on the singing just beyond the door. A few moments later and a long willowy woman welcomed her into the choir.

"Ah! You must be Nozomi-san," The woman gestured for Aiko to come inside, "Please, join us. I am Sensei Lyra"

From out in the hall Kurama watched as the Aiko entered the choir room. Walking to the door he heard her stutter as she introduced herself to the class. Frowning he thought back to the morning…

**(Begin Flashback) That Morning…**

Kurama yawned as he entered the classroom, only to find that Mr. Aki frantically going through his briefcase. '_Most likely misplaced the answer key again._' the fox demon thought as he headed to his seat.

It was still early so most of the students hadn't arrived yet. He liked this time of day. When no one was around and he could move around without the sensation of being watched, and in some cases, stalked.

Reaching his desk he set his bag down and was about to sit when Sensei seemed to notice him. "Ah, yes, Minamino-san! Would you please go to the main office and ask Sensei Yui, if she would kindly return my -err book?"

Sighing inwardly, Kurama smiled pleasantly at his useless math teacher, "Certainly." He said as turned on his heel Kurama and left the room.

A few moments later he was swiftly headed down the hallway when he noticed a young girl slump against the wall and bury her face in her hands. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, she looked so helpless and defeated. As he approached her, he tried to think if he had seen her before. Finding that he hadn't, he concluded that she was most likely new and hopelessly lost.

'_Only one way to know for sure_' He thought as he slowed to a stop in font of her and asked, "Excuse me, are you lost?"

The young girl looked up at him and stared. A second later her face turned red as she stammered her answer his question "Ye- yes, "I- I'm looking for the main off-office?"

"The main office? Are you new here?" Kurama asked. The girl nodded looking down at her toes. "Why don't I show you the way?"

The reaction to the simple offer was immediate; the girl snapped her head up looking as if he had offered her a million yen "You don't have to! I don't want to be a bother…"

"It's no bother, I was headed there myself." He said smiling at her, which only made her blush deepen. Kurama turned and began to lead the way as the young girl fell into step beside him.

After a moment of silence he turned to look at her "So what class are you in…I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Ah! Yes! I'm… My name is Nozomi, Aiko…" she said turning to face him. "It's a pleasure to meet you…umm, what's your name?"

"Minamino Shuichi, and it's also a pleasure to meet you" Kurama said, using his human name, as he extended his hand in a western form of greeting another smile gracing his face. Smiling back Aiko reached forward and took his hand.

The second her skin touched his time seemed to stop. Kurama wasn't quite sure what happened, but whatever it was it wasn't a normal handshake. He barely had enough time to register that something strange had even happened before the girl dropped his hand looking at him horrified.

"Is something wrong?" He asked caught between confusion and concern. '_What was that?_'.

"No," She answered quickly, "Nothing's wrong. Shall we continue?"

"Certainly." He replied as they began down the hall again.

Kurama who was trying to figure out what just happened almost missed what she had said. "…-A"

"I'm sorry?" Kurama asked as he looked at her even more confused than before.

"The- the class I'm in, it's 1-A" She explained. "What class ar-are you in?"

"1-A," He answered grinning broadly before he gestured to the door before them. "And here we are, the main office." '_I should watch this one, it could prove interesting._' He thought as she rushed past him.

**(End Of Flashback)**

Aiko walked into the choir room and after she stuttered through her introduction she turned to Sensei Lyra waiting for her next instructions.

"Very good! Now, Miss Nozomi, if you wouldn't mind I need to hear you sing. You have practiced the piece that was sent to you I presume?" The tall woman asked as sat expectantly at the piano in the font on the room.

Nodding waited for her sensei to begin. The only time Aiko ever felt completely sure of herself was when she sang. Hearing the soft sweet notes she began her song, her voice rang out sweet and clear. She smiled as the stress and nerves from the day melted away with each note.

Out in the hall Kurama smiled as he recognized the distinct use of spirit energy. '_Interesting, indeed._' He thought as he turned and walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what did You think? Well I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and comments would be most helpful! Oh, I also I will be posting a new chapter once every two weeks, or at least trying my hardest to anyway. ^-^


	2. Chapter Two: A Step Away From Enemies

**Author's Note:** Hey all I hope you like the first chapter! And here is the next!

Reviews are very welcome and encouraged!

Oh and before I forget! I just want to say thanks to MangaMaid4545 for all her support and kindness. It's thanks to her that I even began to post this!

Also thank you to all of those who have commented/reviewed this story!

There will be more within the next two weeks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH, or any of its characters. I do own all of my OC's though…

**Chapter Two: A Step Away From Enemies **

"Who ever thought of mornings should be shot." Aiko muttered to herself as she walked to school. "Multiple times" she added as a light haze of rain began to fall.

Stopping at the corner of Yukiko's street, she waited for her friend. Aiko smiled in thanks when Yukiko arrived, offering her a cup of hot chocolate.

"I wonder if you'll ever learn to enjoy mornings" Her friend joked as Aiko closed her eyes in pleasure from the warmth of the drink.

"Probably not." She answered simply as the two girls continued on their way to school.

It had been almost three months since Aiko had begun to attend Meio High School. After barely having gathered the courage to speak with any of the students, Aiko surprised herself, when on her first day she had bonded with the very tall Yukiko.

Yukiko had quickly introduced Aiko to her friends in the other classes. Without wasting any time the group had adopted Aiko as one of them. The small group consisted of Yukiko, who was easily the boldest, thus making her the natural leader figure, Amaya, a kind and motherly figure who kept them out of trouble, Sano, the hyper active, was the one who kept them from ever being bored, and lastly Aiko, the quiet one, who just went along for the ride.

When the weekend rolled around Aiko often took Yukiko along with her on her trips home. Michi would meet them at the train station and bombard them with questions about their week. Michi was pleased when she observed that over the passing months Aiko had begun to break out of her shell. Her shyness was less pronounced then it had been when she arrived in the city; she didn't stutter or blush nearly as much as she used to. It was not an enormous improvement, but an improvement none the less.

Through all of this Aiko had also begun on a secret project; 'Operation: Find Out What Exactly Shuichi Minamino Is.' Over her three months of attending class with the boy, she had begun to notice a feeling she had around him, much like being tickled and getting the shivers at the same time. Her instinct told her to stay away from him, but she couldn't help but be intrigued. Though she never touched him again after their meeting, she still remembered the silver haired man he she had seen. She had also begun to dream of him. Mostly they were of him in some fight or another using a long thorny whip or he was stealing something. Though try as she might, she had no idea what any of it meant.

'_Speak of the devil, there he is…'_ She thought as she and Yukiko rounded the corner to the school when Aiko had spotted Minamino. Frowning she noted that he was not alone, a short boy with extremely tall spiky black hair, was talking to him. He was dressed in all black save a white scarf tied around his forehead.

"Ah! It's his royal Highness! Here to bid us all a good morning," Yukiko said before breaking out in a fit of giggles. Aiko smiled at Yukiko's joke, as she eyed the two young men who seemed to be deep in conversation.

She understand why Yukiko didn't like him, he had held the top spot in the class the entire year and Yukiko had been gunning for it. If that was not enough, most of the girls in the school rejected the both Yukiko and Aiko simply because they sat so close to him in class. Aiko, didn't mind, it simply meant that fewer people would talk to her. This was a fact that Aiko reveled in.

Daring a look at the pair of young men, Aiko noticed that the spiky haired boy was caring a katana and glaring at her. '_Are his eyes red?_' She thought nervously as she walked past them and into the school. She shivered slightly as the odd tingling feeling swept over her body '_It feels stronger for some reason_'. Still lost in thought she was suddenly thrown backwards to the ground, as two long arms reached around her in an excessively tight hug. "AIKO-CHAN!!!!!"

"Good morning Sano-chan, would you please get off of me?" She said calmly to the brown haired boy that had glomped her. Lightning fast Sano was off of her and pulling Aiko to her feet.

"So what has you in such a good mood this morning?" Yukiko asked as she helped dust the small girl off.

"What do you mean? He always attacks me in the morning." Aiko sighed as she began to walk to her locker to change shoes.

"I do not attack you Aiko-chan, I hug you," Sano explained with mock teary eyes before he turned to Yukiko grinning "And for your information, I am in a good mood because I made it to the top 10 in my class."

Having changed shoes Aiko smiled at her friend. "That's such good news!"

"Yeah Amaya and Yukiko totally saved my butt!" Sano said as he puffed his chest in pride.

"Then why were you attacking me?" Aiko asked suddenly very tired. She could also feel a headache coming.

"Because, I saw you first," He said shrugging before he hurried past Aiko "Well, I have ta hit the books!"

Sighing again Aiko headed to her classroom with Yukiko. "That Sano is one seriously high spun weirdo!" Yukiko laughed as she threw her arms behind her head and gazed at the ceiling.

"Hmmm…." Aiko wasn't really listening to her tall friend; her headache was rapidly getting worse. '_It feels like my head is trying to cave in…_' She thought as they reached the classroom and headed to their seats. Aiko put her head down as she heard Yukiko go on about Sano. '_Why doesn't she just ask him out? She obviously likes him… Hn! I wish my head would stop hurting…_'

"Nozomi-san, are you feeling alright?" a velvet voice asked, cutting through Aiko's thoughts and Yukiko's chattering. Aiko didn't even bother to look at the owner, she knew that voice.

"I'm fine Minamino-san, thank you." She said closing her eyes. "And stop calling me Nozomi-san." She added under her breath.

"Then what should I call you?" Minamino asked his voice much closer than before. Aiko snapped her eyes open to see his face very close to hers. She sat up with a jolt, blushing a deep crimson. Minamino was kneeling beside her desk, looking at her with a concerned expression.

Aiko glared slightly in annoyance, '_Today is not a good day for surprises._' She thought. "I prefer my first name." She answered coolly. Through her observations of the red head, she had discovered that his concern seemed to be an act. His warmth towards others only skin deep, but if you looked into his eyes when he wasn't noticing, you could see his frigid core.

"Which ever you prefer, Aiko-san, and please call me Shuichi" He said smiling.

Sensei Aki took that moment to walk into the room. "Alright, class, to your seats. This is a school, not a social hall." He snapped in his normal rushed manor.

Aiko barely heard as her teacher drowned on about some math theory he was butchering, her head was refusing to let up. Far too slowly the clock ticked by, finally, it reached the designated hour for lunch.

She hurriedly headed for Sano's class room, which was always empty for lunch, and had quickly become the meeting spot for her and her friends. As soon as she entered the room she sat down near her friends and laid her head down on the desk in front of her closed her eyes again. The throbbing in her head had robbed her of her appetite. Ignoring Sano and Yukiko who were loudly discussing their plans that weekend, Aiko tried to pinpoint the cause of the pain in her head. Unfortunately, the only thought she could keep in her mind were the red eyes glaring at her from that morning.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an extremely high pitched excited squeal. '_Who's killing a pig at school?_' She thought numbly as she opened her eyes and slowly raised her head. Glancing at the window, she, along with the others, found the source of the offensive noise. Shuichi had somehow excited one of his high strung fan girls.

"Complete drooling idiots." Sano muttered as he watched the group of giggling girls rather obviously follow Shuichi. Aiko who had gotten up was now staring at him from the window. '_Am I the only one who can see through your brilliant act Shuichi-san?_' She thought darkly as she watched his retreating back. '_Sooner or later I will find out what you are._'

Lunch ended far too quickly and Aiko slumped back to her classroom. The pain in her head mounting Aiko groaned at the thought of economics or PE. '_Hang in there!_' she told herself, '_Just be thankful it's a Tuesday! No kendo with a monster of a headache._'

Fifteen minutes later she sat glaring at the blurred lines of the text she was supposed to be reading. She blinked hoping her vision would return to normal. It didn't. '_Okay, this is a BAD sign._

"Sensei," Aiko asked as she stood up clinging to her desk for support, "May I go the Nurse's office? I don't feel well."

The bald man at the front of the room nodded. "Minamino-san, will you help her?"

Shuichi stood quickly and wrapped his arm around her side supporting her most of her weight. '_Don't touch me!_' her mind screamed as he led her from the room. She could still feel the glares from the female population when they entered the Nurse's office. Aiko glared as the young man picked her up and placed her gently on a bed.

"Thank you." She muttered embarrassed at her helplessness. She was glad though that he never let their skin didn't touch. '_Because that's just what I need._' She thought as she reclined into the soft pillows.

"Don't thank me Aiko-san." He said as he pulled a chair up to her bedside. "I am part of the reason you are in here."

Aiko gasped as she looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Shuichi just held up his hand. "Please Aiko-san, allow me to explain."

"Explain what? That you're not human, that you have this entire school fooled, and god only knows why, or now, for some other unknown reason, you have decided to start attacking me?! Please go right ahead, explain." She seethed sitting up, ignoring her heads protesting at the sudden movement.

Shuichi stared at her for a moment with cold green eyes, "How long have you know?"

"Four months" She answered simply, crossing her arms in front of her. "I've known ever since I met you."

A moment of silence pasted between the two as Kurama contemplated how to handle this situation, Aiko however, took charge.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice was soft but cold as she rubbed her temples.

Kurama hesitated for a moment, "I am not attacking you. I am not exactly sure why it is that you are in such pain, a simple mind sweep for information should have gone unnoticed."

Aiko felt her jaw drop as she stared at him wide eyed. Kurama ignored her shocked face as he continued "We never meant to hurt you."

Forgetting her surprise she looked away for a moment before she responded. "Look Shuichi, we won't get anywhere like this." Looking back in his eyes she continued, "I have proposition to make. Why don't you stop this mind sweep thing," She paused long enough for him to protest, and when he didn't she went on, "And after class you and I will play twenty questions."

Kurama smiled as he thought, '_An agreeable solution, Hiei, that's enough. Leave her alone please._' Kurama watched as relief melted over the girls features, softening them. '_She's almost attractive…_'

"Meet me at the front gate five minutes after the final bell." He ordered as he stood and turned to leave. '_Well this is going to interesting…_' He thought as he walked back to class. Cursing his luck, Kurama mentally went through the events of the day.

(**Begin Of Flashback) That Morning…**

Kurama had just rounded the corner to his school when he saw a familiar figure standing at the entrance."Good Morning Hiei, and what do I owe for this visit?"

"Hn, you said there was someone here that made you feel uneasy." Hiei said in bored tone, "Koenma sent me here to help you check it out."

"I see, but I don't think she is anything more then someone we might want to watch." Kurama explained.

"Tell the brat that." Hiei shrugged as he looked around. "Which one is it?"

Kurama looked up as he heard a rather loud girl exclaim at his presence. "Ah! It's his royal Highness! Here to bid us all a good morning," The tall girl had scarcely said the words before she was in a fit of giggles. Looking at who she was talking to, Kurama found himself looking into icy golden eyes.

"…She is Nozomi Aiko. And she is walking this way." Kurama said as he looked away from Aiko. Hiei just nodded and looked at the girl. Then he began to frown slightly followed by a deadly glare directed at the small girl.

"I can't hear her… I can't read her." Hiei looked perturbed. "There is something blocking me."

"Well that's a feat isn't it?" Kurama couldn't help and smirk at Aiko. '_She's just full of surprises._' He thought as he glanced at Hiei, who was evidently still trying to reach into her mind. "I have to go. Please excuse me." And with that Kurama walked into the school leaving his small comrade glaring behind him.

'_I don't think you'll have much luck, Hiei._' He thought as he walked through the double doors.

'_Hn_' was the only reply.

**(End Of Flashback)**

Through out the last three months Kurama kept a close tab on Aiko. She was fascinating. She was mild and meek, but held a strong since of determination about her. She had quiet and over all rather generous with her friends. She rivaled him in most academics. '_And she has the most breathtaking eyes._' He had thought as he capped his information of the girl. He shook his head at this thought.

It was evident that she was suffering from the effort to keep Hiei out of her mind, but not once did she give in. '_And with his Jagan, it should be impossible to keep Hiei out… what is she hiding?_'

"And this was supposed to be easy." He muttered as he walked back into his classroom.

Back in the Nurse's office Aiko Leaned back in to her pillows her fingers reaching for the thin chain that hung around her neck, lost in a maze of thoughts. '_What was I thinking?! I just invited a DEMON into my house! And he's already admitted to attacking me once._'

But something about him made her want to trust him. Shaking her head in frustration, she glared at the ceiling. '_And why do I have to answer __**his **__questions?! I'M JUST A NORMAL HUMAN GIRL! ...Sort of anyway._'

Sighing, she began thinking of how she was going to handle this, '_It's not like I can really get out of it…._' Deciding that she should probably just tell Shuichi the truth and hope it was enough was about all she could do, Aiko fell asleep. Half an hour later, during their study period, Yukiko entered the office to check up on Aiko.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked feeling Aiko's forehead.

"I'm alright now. It was one nasty headache though." Aiko said in between yawns. Sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed she intended on leaving the office, now that she had time to rest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yukiko demanded as she gently pushed Aiko back onto the bed. "You nearly collapsed in class, you are staying here until you school gets out. You need to rest. Sano, Amaya and I are walking you home today. No arguments. Oh and I brought your bag."

Smiling Aiko didn't resist her friend's urges and laid back down, she was still tired after all. '_She isn't going to like this…_' She thought as she took a breath "Shuichi-san is going to be walking home with us as well then. He…" She needed an excuse for the suddenly friendliness between her and Shuichi. "He took notes for me in class today and is going to help me study."

'_I hate lying to her, but I can't just blurt out about him._' She thought guiltily. As she predicted, Yukiko did not like hearing that her arch rival was going to be helping her best friend. "But _I_ took notes too, you can use mine! I better they are better because I was in class all period and he missed about a quarter of it." '_She has a point..._'

"But isn't it your day to help Sano study?" She asked innocently. '_That is a low and dirty trick. I am a horrible person for doing this._'

"Oh!" Aiko watched as Yukiko's face was dusted a light rose color. "You're right, I… But… Drat. I'm sorry… I forgot."

With another pang of guilt Aiko waved her hands "It's alright! That's why I asked him otherwise I would have come straight to you. Beside you can explain it better than him I bet."

The girls chatted until Yukiko had to go PE and Aiko drifted back to sleep. At the end of the day, Aiko grabbed her bag before rushing to the front gate. Once she reached it she saw her three closest friends, Shuichi, and his short dark haired friend. '_Well here it goes…_'

"Hello. Are you all ready to go?" She asked looking at the small group. Scarcely had she say this when she found herself in another excessively tight hug from Sano.

"Aiko! I was so worried, when Yukiko told us! You were so brave to even come to school with such a headache!" He rambled on as Amaya pulled him away calmly.

"You should have stayed home sweetie." Amaya said with a honey thick voice. "Please next time say something when you aren't feeling well. We are here to take care of you."

Aiko smiled and nodded before turning to Shuichi, "You're in luck Shuichi-san, because Ms. Hisano always bakes cookies on Tuesdays."

Eyeing his friend, she noticed he seemed to be at a cross between annoyed and bored. '_He still has his katana, is he expecting to be attacked…or is he going to attack?_'

"Ah, yes! Shuichi-san… You are going Aiko-chan's house." Sano began as he stepped extremely close to the red head and growled, "I must warn you, if you-"

"Sano-chan!" Aiko who had been watching the Shuichi's friend, noticed him tense and his hand twitch closer to his sword "Please be nice to Shuichi. He's just helping me study."

Muttering under his breath Sano began to walk away in the direction of Aiko's house. "Well are we walking her home or not?" he demanded a few paces ahead of everyone.

The others followed suit. Amaya and Yukiko were in the front with Sano, all three joking and laughing, then Aiko who was just ahead of Shuichi and his friend. A few minutes later they reached the apartment complex where she lived, and after many promises of left over cookies for Sano, Aiko bid her friends good-bye.

"Are you both of you coming up?" She asked as she turned and called for the elevator. Shuichi replied with a simple yes, and turning around in irritation she glared darkly at the pair of them.

"Fine, then I want names." She pointed at the shorter boy as she said this. "Who are you?"

"This is Hiei, and my real name is Kurama." Kurama said calmly as he entered the elevator followed by Hiei and Aiko who stood as far away from them as possible. '_She frightened._' He thought as he watched her fidget and glance at them.

When they reached her level, they filed out only to be greeted by a rather upset and rushed Ms. Hisano.

"Ah! Little Miss! I'm so sorry, but my sister is having a baby! I am afraid I won't be back for a few hours. There's a number for takeout and some money in the library. I'm sorry but I have to go!" With that and a small kiss on Aiko's forehead she got into the elevator and was gone.

"Who was that?" Hiei asked as he stared at the elevator.

"My caretaker." Aiko answered as she began to head down the hallway to her apartment. "And that's question number one." She added as she began to search for the keys in her bag. When she found them she opened the door as she heard Shuichi explain about the 20 questions deal they agreed upon.

"Then you have one less as well, you asked for our names." Hiei pointed out as he walked in the door behind Kurama.

"No, I demanded for your names. It wasn't a question. This is however; you're not going to attack me again are you?" She asked wary of Hiei's katana, hers was well across the apartment in her room along with her other kendo gear.

"Hn, depends on the answers we get human." Hiei said a small sneer crossing his features making him appear even more menacing.

"You're both demons." Aiko stated as she noted the disgust in Hiei's voice as he said the word human.

This time Kurama answered "Yes, Hiei and I are both demons, and we will not attack unless we need to. Now why don't we sit down?"

"Alright." Aiko directed them to the oversized living room and sat down in an arm chair. She watched as Hiei sat on the arm of the couch across from her, while Kurama sat neatly next to him. '_What an odd pair._'

"How do you know about demons?" Kurama asked bluntly.

Aiko hesitated a moment, "When I was little I used to visit a man in the woods behind my house. I never knew his name, but he would tell me stories about a place called the Demon World. He told me all sorts of different things about it; like how there some good and some bad demons. How some are stronger then others and how different races have different techniques and skills." She explained. "I used to think he was just an imaginary friend, but then he couldn't be, not when he gave me something…He gave me this" She added as she reached up and pulled the thin silver chain with its black pendent from under her clothes. "It's supposed to help me."

"What is it supposed to help you with?" Kurama asked as looked closely at the pendent around her neck. It was strong, that much he could tell but beyond that, nothing.

"It helps me control my…gifts." She said not looking up from the necklace. '_I'm sorry Funny Man; I never meant to tell anyone._' She thought sadly.

"What gifts?" Kurama asked leaning in slightly.

"I'm not normal." Aiko began softly "I can hear other people. I don't know if it's what they are thinking or if it's what I'm imagining. But I hear them. I can also see things about them, mostly in dreams, but sometimes it happens when I touch others."

"Is that how you know I was-" Kurama began.

"Yes. When we shook hands I saw a tall man with silver hair, fox ears, and a tail" Aiko blushed, she left out the cold golden eyes that played a role in many of her dreams since. The blush did not go unnoticed by Kurama who smirked. '_I see._'

"How does the necklace help?" Hiei asked who either ignored Aiko's blush, or didn't care.

"It helps suppress them." Aiko said still not looking up.

"May I see it?" Kurama asked extending his hand to her.

"Will I get it back?" She asked pulling the chain over her head, at his nod she gave it to him, the moment it left her skin, all the voices of all those in her building began to whisper to her. She rubbed her ears in irritation as she watched Kurama examine the small pendent.

Taking the momentary silence she decided to ask a few of her own questions. "Why do you go by two different names?"

"I was a fox demon and was the leader of a group of thieves while trying to get away from a heist, I was mortally wounded. I was then reborn as a human child, named Shuichi Minamino." Kurama explained absently as he turned the charm over and over again. '_Hiei do you know what this is?_' He asked through projected thoughts as he passed Hiei the necklace.

'_I have never heard of anything like this. It's very powerful though._' Hiei thought back as he too examined it.

"You wouldn't have heard of it. The Funny Man made it for me, right before my eyes, and he made me promise to never tell anyone about it." Aiko said as she reached for her suppressing pendent.

"Did you just hear our thoughts?!" Hiei asked clearly taken aback.

"You weren't talking?" Aiko asked confused, looking from one to the other. The young men shock their heads, "Oh."

As he handed back the charm Hiei asked "How did he make it?"

Aiko explained about the how The Funny Man had made her charm as she took it from Hiei and pulled it over her head. The sudden quiet it provided was truly golden.

"What do you know about this Funny Man?" Hiei asked as he watched a flood of relief wash over Aiko's face.

"Only what I've already told you." Aiko said looking him square in the eye.

"Could you describe him?" Kurama asked hoping to get some form of a lead. '_If this man is bringing or able to make these kinds of artifacts… And is willing to give them to humans…_' he thought.

"I think he was tall, and very thin." Aiko cocked her head to the side trying to remember. "I'm sorry but it was almost 10 years ago when I last saw him."

"That's understandable. Do you know why he told you those stories?" Kurama asked as patiently as he, but he was starting to grow a little exasperated as Aiko shook her head and he heard Hiei's voice in his head '_Kurama this is pointless._'

"Did he ever say where he came from?" Kurama asked ignoring Hiei's scoff. Aiko shook her head again, and Kurama tried again. "Do you think you could find where you met him?"

At this Aiko perked up "Yes! I still go there from time to time when I need to clear my head."

"Would you be willing to show us?" Kurama asked slightly excited.

"No." Aiko said, and at the look of shock and disappointment on Kurama's face she sighed "I'm sorry but I'm still not sure I can trust you. That place is very special to me."

Hiei was getting annoyed, as he stood up he walked away from the pair, "I don't know why I'm even here Kurama. This is pointless, she knows nothing of any use."

Ignoring the shorter boy, Aiko looked into Kurama's eyes, "I have a few questions. For example, why are you do you want to know all of this?"

Kurama didn't even blink; he knew this question was coming. "We are temporary spirit detectives, we find the demons that are breaking the spirit law, or are planning to."

"And what does that have to do with me?" She demanded.

"You are not an ordinary human Aiko. Spirit world has virtually no record of you at all. We needed to be sure you were not one of the demons we are sent after." Kurama explained calmly as Hiei walked to the window and began to pull it open. Kurama looked over his shoulder at him as he asked "Hiei, before you go, I was wondering if you might want to try reading Aiko one more time. She might remember something subconsciously." Turning back to Aiko he added "That is if you don't mind?"

Aiko stared wide eyed at Hiei, "That was you?!" She said shock before she bit her lip "I don't know if I am okay with that…"

"Pointless" Hiei muttered and turned back to the window.

Aiko stood and looked each young man in the eye for a moment as she asked "Do I have your word, you won't hurt me if I let you?" They nodded.

Aiko reached up and pulled her necklace off again, much faster and much louder the voice of those around her began to fill her head again. Hiei looked her square at the eye, concentrating. After a moment Aiko closed her eyes in pain; her head had begun to throb worse than before.

Then just as quickly as it had started the pain stopped. Aiko opened her eyes again and saw Hiei glaring at her again.

"Have you ever studied with a physic?" Hiei demanded. Aiko just shook her head as she sat down. Her head felt heavy and the voices were getting larger in numbers and louder in volume. Quickly she pulled the chain back over her head, tuning them all out.

"Why do you think you can't read my mind?" She asked as she rubbed her temples.

Hiei shrugged "Most likely you have natural blocks. They must be incredible if I can't get past them." And with that he was gone.

"Is he always like that?" Aiko asked irritated as she stood to close the window.

"Actually he was rather polite to you," Aiko raised an eyebrow at him as she pulled the window shut "By his standards at least." They were silent for a moment as Aiko sat back down.

"There are just a few more things I have to ask." Kurama stated as he leaned forward again.

"I'm glad it's just a few, you only have three questions left." Aiko said smiling.

"Would you please sing something for me?" Kurama asked as he smiled back.

"Sing?" Aiko repeated thoroughly confused. "Sure…" Aiko closed her eyes as she began a slow and sad Celtic ballad. Kurama listened as had to fight down the emotions her flawless voice was calling upon. '_I see so she can influence others with her song. She's like a siren._'

He held up his hands as he stopped her "Thank you. Now please, could you tell me about your parents."

"I was raised by just my mother." Aiko explained, even more confused than before.

Kurama nodded his understanding "Do you know where she comes from?"

Aiko shook her head again. "Have you noticed if she has any unique abilities about her?

Once again, shook her head no.

Catching at what he was hinting at Aiko looked at him in horror as she stumbled in her hurry to clear her mother's name "You don't think she has- I mean she's not a-".

Kurama reached forward and placed a hand on her shoulder "I don't know" he said, wishing he could comfort her more.

"I was adopted when I was one; she's all I've ever known…" Aiko explained "Please, tell me if you think she's in any danger."

Kurama nodded in agreement before he stood. "I think that is enough information for one evening."

"Ah! Wait!" Aiko shot up next to him. "I need to copy your notes from economics class!" She pulled her hands in to fists at her chest and was looking him in the eyes with such excited nervousness, that Kurama couldn't help but laugh.

"What?! I don't want get a bad mark on a quiz!" She tried to explain as he doubled over with in his fit of laughter.

'_Even with demons interrogating her, __**this**__ is what she gets worked up about, notes for class. How…Cute._' He thought as she fretted standing over him. Standing he tried to regain some of his composer, "I'll have a copy for you in the morning. There was no homework, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Really?! Thank you so much Kurama!" She smiled up at him. '_He's not so bad…when you're not afraid that he's going to kill you or something_'

**Yokohama…**

Michi was standing in front of a large ornate silver mirror, watching her daughter show the handsome red head to the door. She stood there a moment more as Aiko headed to the library and began to call for takeout "Spirit detectives hmm" She said as she turned away. "Things are going to get interesting."

**Author's Note: **So what did you think? Please feel free to let me know!


	3. Chapter Three: Real Dreams

**Author's Note: **Hey all! I am SO SO SO sorry!! I know I said every two weeks and that was Tuesday, but I just started my second job, and that's been cutting into my writing time. Mix that with the fact that this chapter was being a royal pain to write.... Anyway I'm so sorry and despite any number of excuses I might have I will try mu hardest to live up to my quota of a post every two weeks.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YYH or it's characters, I do own my OCs.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Real Dreams**

Aiko looked around at the complete darkness; she shivered as she tried to shake the growing uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. '_Where is this place?_' She thought as she began to walk around rubbing her shoulders. '_Am I dreaming?_'

"Hello my Little Princess." A familiar voice out to her called from the surrounding darkness. "You broke your promise…" Spinning around desperately, Aiko tried to pin point the speaker as they continued. "I do not mind though, you kept it long enough for me to be ready."

A strong gust of wind wiped around her, stripping away the darkness as it passed. Aiko blinked at the sudden change of her surroundings; where before she was completely engulfed in velvet black everything was now bright white.

Aiko looked again for the owner of the voice, but all she found was white, pure endless white. There were no walls, no ground, no ceiling, just white.

"Who are you?" She called as she rubbed her arms again, a sense of fear creeping over her.

"Have you forgotten me?" The voice sounded again.

"Funny Man?" She called out hopeful.

"Correct." The voice said from just behind her. Aiko spun around and gasped in surprise and found herself facing the tall bony man from her past. "It has been many years your Highness."

Aiko nodded as she looked around once more. "It has…I'm sorry, but where are we?"

The tall man smiled slightly as he stretched out his hand to touch her head. "In here. Physically you are asleep in your room, mentally you are here."

"Sort of like a waking dream?" Aiko asked, trying to grasp what he was saying.

The man nodded, "But where we are is not as important as why we are here." Aiko raised an eyebrow at the man as she waited for him to explain. "I must first apologize, your Highness, for my sudden reappearance, but as you are now in contact with demons and the barriers that have been set in place to hide you are fading, I felt that you must be prepared for what is to lie ahead."

"Prepared?" Aiko asked as her other eye brow rose to join the first. "What lies ahead? What are you talking about?"

"I will tell you all that I can Highness, but please be warned, I cannot tell you everything." He explained. "I am being hunted by a demon lord. I cannot utter his name, he and his followers would all too quickly find us."

"How?" Aiko asked as she sat on the ground.

Following suit the Funny Man sat beside her as he continued "His name and mine as well, are being traced. Anyone who speaks them can and will be found, and then they will either be converted to serve this lord or executed." He answered Aiko's question before she had time to ask "Yes that is why you never knew my name. I do apologize."

Aiko's mind was beginning to race with questions, "Why is this lord after you? Why are you telling me all this? How can it affect me?"

"He is tracking me down because I know where something very important is hidden. And this lord wants it very badly." Before Aiko could interrupt with another question he held up his hand and continued, "I cannot tell you exactly what, I do not know for certain if its name is being traced as well. But I can tell you that it has power unlike the world has ever known. If someone masters it and ever unleashed it's full positional they could destroy or enslave any or all of the three worlds. I am telling you all of this because this lord may decide to come after you as a way to get to me."

Aiko paused a moment before asking "Not to be rude but this isn't much of a warning if I know nothing about the person who is supposed to be coming after me?"

"I cannot tell you much about him, it would be too dangerous." The Funny Man explained calmly.

"Then how can I know who he is? He could be anyone as far as I know." Aiko asked as a thought hit her '_He could be Kurama or Hiei!_'

"That is simple Little Princess, I can show you him." And with that he waved his arm out in front of him, and the next second standing before them, a very short and very muscular man with oozing blue skin suddenly materialized. He stood there staring blankly off into the distance with dark amber eyes, a menacing sneer stretched across his face. "This is the head of the lord's men. He is incredibly strong, and is very loyal to his master."

Aiko slowly stood and very cautiously walked towards the figure that was almost a head shorter then her. "Can he see us?"

"No. This is just an image of the real thing." The Funny man explained as he began to wave his arms again. In an instant another figured appeared next to the short blue man. "And this is an image of hi master."

This one was much taller than Aiko, and very handsome. His long dark green hair drifted softly into his eyes, which were the perfect shade of the sky blue. His gaze was directed like his companion's to the white space behind her. His lean, well toned build was was very evident through his loose silken robes, and he, unlike the blue man, held a sweeter more welcoming manor about him.

Aiko blushed as she looked at the demon lord, wanting to, but not daring to reach out to the soft cream that was his skin. "He doesn't look so dangerous…"

"His looks are very deceiving." The Funny Man said coolly as he too got to his feet. He walked over to Aiko and glared at the young demon lord, "He is a cruel and heartless monster, Princess. You would do well to remember that."

He glared at the handsome demon lord a moment longer before he waved his hand again, making both images disappear in a cloud of smoke. With another wave of the hand the he conjured up another two figures. Aiko gasped as she recognized the two young men now standing in front of her.

"Hiei…Kurama… How do you know them?" She demanded rounding on the thin man beside her.

"The pendent you wear, it allows you a piece of mind as a dampening agent, and it also allows me to keep a watchful eye over you. If you come into contact with a demon, I will know." He said as he turned to her with a deep bow, "Please forgive me for not first alerting you, I thought that in this case ignorance was more than just bliss, but a form of protection."

Aiko just blinked as he stood erect again, "I am not entirely sure how to react to any of this at the moment, let alone the fact that you have been spying on me under false pretenses for almost ten years. So please just explain why you brought these two here." She said as she gestured to the two demons she had been talking to earlier that evening.

"You know that they are demons, correct?" He asked and at her silent nod he waved his hand at the images of Kurama and Hiei again. Aiko watched fixatedly as the two boys began to change form.

Hiei's tall spiky hair parted suddenly down the middle as his skin grew to a bright green and large eyes began forming all over him. His glare was fixed on her and never changed throughout the transformation. Kurama, on the other hand grew a few inches as his long red hair grew longer and faded to pale silver as a pair fox ears formed on his head and a long tail grew from the small of his back. A pair of familiar golden eyes stared at her coldly even as a smile played on the man's lips. Aiko also noticed that the arm the clutched Hiei's katana was pulsing a deep blue, and that Kurama was holding the long thorny whip she had seen him with before.

"These demons are working for the Prince Koenma and can be trusted. They will not hurt you." The Funny Man said as he watched Aiko's reaction. Aiko simply stared at Kurama's golden eyes with curiosity.

"I know they won't, at least I think I know," She said as she hesitantly reached up to Kurama's face. "Who is Prince Koenma?" She asked as she lightly pushed a strand of hair from his face.

"He is the leader of the Sprit World." Funny Man said as he once again waved his arm, making Kurama's and Hiei's images disappear in another cloud of smoke. "Anyone working for him can be trusted, but there are many other demons that cannot be. You must be wary of them, They know about you and will come after you, even more so if they think it will lead them to me."

"If it's so dangerous why do you come and see me?" Aiko asked as she felt irritation creeping up on her.

"I cannot explain that yet Little Princess. What I can tell you is this, you must start to control your gifts and use them to your advantage. "He said as he looked into her eyes.

"How?" She demanded.

"It is your mind, these are your gifts. All you need to do is to use your will, you can command them as you can command your arm to lift a pencil," He explained simply, "Go and see Koenma's demons. They may also be able to help you as well as offer protection in ways that I have failed."

Aiko cocked her head to the side confused "What do you mean? Do you mean protection from that demon lord?"

Funny Man began to answer but was drowned out but a very loud beeping noise. By instinct Aiko flung her hand out to turn her alarm off. Blinking a few times it took her a minute to adjust to the dim lights of her bedroom. '_I'm in my bed? Was that all a dream?_' She thought as she groggily climbed out from under her covers.

Making her way to her bathroom she looked at the hand that had brushed aside Kurama's hair. '_No, that was real._'

About an hour later Aiko adjusted the large gym bag that hung over her shoulder so she could take a bite of her pop tart. Mrs. Hisano had come home a few hours before Aiko had woken up and was in no shape to cook that morning, so instead she left out a box of the instant sugar filled breakfast pastries with a note of very detailed instructions.

Aiko sighed at her sever lack of culinary skills as she nibbled her breakfast. Stopping at the usual corner for Yukiko she looked at her watch. Yukiko was late, but this was nothing new for a Wednesday morning. Yukiko had let Aiko use the gym locker to stash her kendo gear as her brother agreed to house her Archery supplies at his dojo, which was a very convenient two blocks from Yukiko's archery class. This unfortunately meant that Yukiko had to pack everything and make sure her brother wouldn't forget anything.

Aiko shifted the bag holding her gear again as she went over the events of the last twenty four hours. She was attacked mentally by two demons, one of which sat in front of her in class. Then she had agreed to have them over to her house, and explained to them that she can read minds, except when she is wearing her small black pendent. Finally she had been told in a dream by someone who she once thought was just a figment that she should trust these two demons, and that two more were after her because as a means of leverage. Aiko sighed and rubbed her temple with her free hand as Yukiko arrived at the corner.

"Are you alright? You don't have another headache do you?" Yukiko asked as she looked her small friend over with concern.

Aiko laughed half heartedly as she and Yukiko started off together for school, "I'm alright, I have just lost my mind that's all."

"I'll say, you actually invited Shuichi Minamino to your house." Yukiko said this as if it were the greatest offense on the planet, "Do you know what his stalker girls will do if they find out?"

Aiko grimaced as she thought about the crazed girls that followed the red head boy around, "No, I guess I wasn't thinking…"

"Next time, just come with Amaya and me, we can help you and Sano study." Yukiko offered.

Ten minutes later Aiko and Yukiko walked into school, where Aiko was once again tackled by an overly excited Sano, who, Yukiko immediately struck up in conversation. The three of them headed off the girl's classroom.

"Oh hey! Aiko, how was your date with the prince?" Sano asked as they spotted the tall red head not too far in front of them.

"It was not a date! He was just helping me study," Aiko said as her face flushed a deep red. "And speaking of which, I need to ask him a question about some notes." She added as she sped up to Kurama.

As soon as she had caught up to him she gently tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, "So should I call you Kurama or is it Shuichi here at school?" She asked in a low tone, trying to ignore the death glares she knew she was receiving from the girls around her.

"Shuichi is fine while we are at school." He said smiling down at her.

"Alright Shuichi, did you make a copy of the notes for class?" She asked as they reached the classroom.

"Yes, of course." He said as he pulled the door open and ushered her into the room. "They are in my bag."

"You didn't stay up too late to copy them did you?" She as she noted large bags under his eyes.

"No later than I usually do." Kurama said as he reached into his bag and pulled out two crisp sheets of paper '_But that reporting in with Koenma took most of the night_' he thought slightly annoyed as he handed them to her. She looked them over and after a moment she furrowed her brow.

"Umm Shuichi? I can't read your short hand…" She said as she tried turning the page on its side, as if that would somehow make the abbreviations make more sense.

Unfortunately Sensei Aki took that moment to walk into the classroom and begin class. "Good morning class. Take you seats and we'll begin. We have a lot to cover today. Hurry now!" The bald man said in his usual rushed and clipped tone.

"I'll explain it at lunch." Kurama whispered to Aiko as he sat down.

Taking her seat, Aiko glanced over at Yukiko who was staring at her with a smug smile. Yukiko nodded at Kurama and raised an eyebrow. Aiko shook her head at the silent question before she turned her attention to her math teacher.

The day sped by, and before Aiko knew it the bell for lunch sounded and she, Yukiko accompanied by Kurama headed to Sano's classroom.

"I would have thought your fan club would've had you followed." Yukiko said as she threw her arms behind her head as she walked.

"Fan club?" Kurama asked looking from one girl to the other, obviously confused.

"Oh come on! You cannot expect anyone to believe that you haven't noticed the hoards of girls that tail you everywhere!" Yukiko exclaimed looking at him annoyed.

"Oh that, I uh" He stumbled as he tried to find a way to explain how he ignored those girls without sounding rude.

"They most likely went to where ever you usually eat in the hopes to be there before you." Aiko offered with a sympathetic smile at Kurama.

'_that's the first time she's smiled at me._' He thought as he returned it with one of his own. '_She should do it more often._'

"Are you two coming or what?" They had reached the classroom and Yukiko was holding the door open for them. Aiko smiled at her friends as she entered the almost empty class room. Sano and Amaya smiled back until Kurama followed in behind her. Amaya's smile simply grew in welcome, where Sano stood up from the desk he was lounging on and frowned.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of this royal visit?" Sano asked as he eyed Kurama coldly.

"Royal?" Kurama asked as his confusion returning.

"Sano, be nice." Amaya scolded as slapped his arm gently. Sano just muttered as he sat back down and gazed out the window.

"Shuichi-san was gracious to help Aiko study during lunch." Yukiko explained in a overly sweet tone as she walked past Aiko and Shuichi to sit in the chair next to Sano's desk.

"So we're going to head to another room so we don't bother anyone" Aiko said as she lightly grabbed Kurama's shoulder and lead him back out of the room. Once they were out of room, she turned to look at him "Sorry about that, they are normally very friendly."

Kurama smiled in reply, and Aiko still holding his elbow led him to the next empty classroom.

"There, no more distractions." She said triumphantly as she sat down in one of the desks. Smiling up Kurama she gestured for him to sit in the desk next to her. When he had taken the seat she added, "Now on to the notes!"

"Actually, I have something else I would like to discuss with you if you don't mind." Kurama countered as he turned the two sheets of notes on to their backs. " I had to report in with my boss last night about what we discussed-"

"Koenma, right?" Aiko interrupted.

"Ye-yes, how did you know his name?" He was sure he hadn't mention the Spirit World leader's name.

Aiko shook her head, "No, you first, I want to hear what you were saying about him."

"Very well, I reported in to him last night and explained everything you had told Hiei and I. As I mentioned the Spirit World has virtually no record of you, which is unusual even for humans. Add the fact that you know about demons as well as being a rather strong physic… He was very worried about not having any information. He wants to meet you, and if at all possible he wants to send someone to your house."

"Why?" Aiko asked alarmed at the prospect of someone snooping through her home.

"He wants to know more about you and your mother, there are no records of her either. This is an extremely alarming fact." Kurama explained "He wants to see why or how someone would want to keep your origins hidden."

"What I mean is why does he want someone to come to my house? Couldn't he just ask me or my mother?" Aiko asked as she bit her lip.

"He wants to be sure that you or your mother are not hiding any illegal demon artifacts or in here illegally yourselves." He said calmly. At the look of shock on her face he continued in a more sympathetic tone "I'm sorry, but I thought you should know what is going on."

Aiko blinked with wide eyes trying to absorb all of the new information before she nodded. "Thank you…"

"Perhaps now you can explain how you know Koenma's name?" Kurama asked as he leaned in towards her.

"You are going to think I'm nuts, but the Funny Man came to me last night, in a dream." Aiko looked down at the desk as she reencountered the experience she had the night before. Kurama listened carefully, as she finished he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You think I'm nuts don't you?" Aiko said as she watched him carefully.

"Not at all, I do think that perhaps you might be in some form of danger though…" Kurama said as he glared at the desk in front of him '_This is going to be tough trying to find some who's name you can't even say…_'

Aiko cocked her head to the side as she thought about how Funny Man helped her all her life, she reached up to the pendent he had given her, the small charm that had helped keep her sane, by avoiding an overload of voices and thoughts in her head. "The Fanny Man told me to go to you for help, and that I should start to try and hone my abilities…I don't know how or why, but I do know that he has done nothing but help me since I was little, and if he says you can be trusted then I believe him. I'll meet with this Prince Koenma and this weekend, I'll be taking a trip home, you can come with, and look around, meet my mother and anything else that needs to happen."

Kurama nodded a smile gracing his face. '_Well at least now she isn't so frightened of me?'_ He thought as he leaned back in his seat, "Thank you, and when would be a good time for you for the meeting? Please keep in mind that the sooner the better."

"I have kendo practice after school today, so why not afterwards?" She said tapping her figure to her chin.

"Agreed, now about these notes." Kurama said a smile played on Kurama's lips and he slid the papers across her desk. Aiko looked down at it,

"Wow." She whispered as she looked over the paper.

"What?" He asked looking at the sheet upside down. '_I know I got all the correct notes, they should be perfect._'

"You have such sloppy hand writing." Aiko said as she tried not to giggle, and failed. Kurama looked at her surprised.

"Well if you don't want them…" he said as he began to pull the notes away.

"No, no, please, I'll use them. I just expected," Aiko said between giggles. "… well perfection." She finished lamely.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at her, which only incited more giggles from the small girl. Lunch ended and the two walked back to class, still laughing.

'_Well, this is an interesting turn of events_' Aiko thought to herself as she took her seat for the economic class began.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what did you think? I hope it was worth the wait! Anyway please reveiw!

Also I want to shout out of thanks to MangaMaid4545, for all her wonderful support! And wishing her a fast recovery!


	4. Chapter Four: A Whole New World

**Author's Note: **Hey all, Back with another chapter! Sorry it's another short one... But well the expression is gernerally "Poop has hit the fan", But in my case, they threw the entire toilet. So my posting may be a bit more speratic then I like, but I will be trying my best to get something in every two weeks.

That business aside, today is my birthday, and as is tradition in my family, I give someone eles a present. I thought it would be nice if I hurried up and posted this chapter as my gift to all you who are reading my story. So here you go!

And I would also like to thank all of you who have posted comments adn reviews, I'm still writing this for you guuys!

**Disclaimer: **I don't anyone from YYH (I wish I did...) but I do own my own OC's.

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Whole New World**

The rest of the day went quickly for Aiko, even with Yukiko and Sano, who had snuck it in to the girls' class during their study period, drilling her for answers about the unusual relationship developing between her and Kurama. Aiko, who despised herself for lying to her friends, explained that he was just helping her study.

Before she knew it, the final bell sounded and she and Yukiko were rushing off school grounds to their extracurricular activates. Yukiko was still grilling her with questions about what exactly happened at lunch when they reached the Ginjiro dojo. "You cannot seriously expect me to believe that you two were just studding, you were all giggly when you came to class!"

"So, we were talking. And why were you and Sano so mean to him?!" Aiko countered as Yukiko busied herself in her archery gear.

"I don't know… You just seem so close to him so suddenly. We're concerned." Yukiko muttered not looking at Aiko.

Aiko smiled warmly at her friend, "Oh, you don't have to worry about me. I think we can trust him."

"If you say so…" Yukiko said as she stood, swinging her bag over her shoulder, "Anyway I have to get going. I'll see you after practice."

Aiko waved as Yukiko turned and headed back out of the dojo. Turning around she sighed before she headed to the locker room to change. '_At least I hope we can trust him…_'

As she walked back out to practice room carrying her kote (The gloves), she looked around the now familiar open practice room; it was traditional Japanese styled room, save for the large blue mats that covered the floor.

Aiko sighed as she tried to shake off the sense of dread that had been growing in her since she had agreed to meet the price of the spirit world. '_It'll be okay._' She told herself again for the hundredth time. '_You can trust Kurama, the Spirit World Prince is no one to be scared of, and … and…_'

"Hey Aiko." Aiko looked up at the owner of the cheerful voice, her teacher walking towards her holding two bokken.

"Hello Sensei Aki," Aiko said smiling brightly, though he wouldn't be able to see it through her men (face mask) "Are we using the bokken today?"

"Yep, but only for a little longer. I want to ease you to live steal," Aki said as he handed her the wooden sword. "Today we'll use the bokken for your normal lesson and practice, and afterwards we'll start you with a few drills with the real thing, ok?"

"Yes Sensei!" Aiko had only ever held a live blade once, and not for very long, but the impression it left was lasting. The moment she took the blade in her hands form her former teacher, she _knew_ that she was meant to wield one of her own.

Aki handed her the bokken and pulled his men shut. "Then lets… BEGIN." He brought the sword down fast at her head, Aiko however quickly blocked and smiled at her sensei style. '_never gives you more than a second to think._' She thought as she gracefully blocked another blow, this time aimed at her mid drift. She half jumped half stepped back, switching to the offensive she brought her bokken forward in an attempt to meet with his neck. Aki however, was faster and saw her coming, he moved back causing Aiko's swing to fall through and her to lose her balance slightly.

CRACK.

Her side and his wooden blade had met in one sharp movement.

"Yield." He demanded as the wind escaped from her lungs, his voice was harsh and cold. Aiko nodded and stepped back slightly. "Armature move Aiko. I'm disappointed. Again."

And with that they began their twisted dance once more. And with more concentration, this tango lasted for nearly ten minutes before three very rapid blows found their way to Aiko side and head.

"Yield" Aki demanded yet again. Aiko nodded. "Again."

And once more they took up the dance, and so they went for two more hours, each round lasting longer with Aiko building more blows on her teacher.

"That's enough for now," Aki panted as he forced Aiko to yet another submission. "You are the only student that has ever managed to lay a hit on me, and you continue to improve. I am very impressed."

"Thanks Sensei." Aiko said as she pulled out of her defensive position.

"And now, as promised your drills with a real blade!" Aki announced excitedly all seriousness forgotten. "First go take off your protective gear, you don't need it."

Aiko nodded before she headed to the changing room once more. A moment later she returned in just her keigoki do (shirt) and hakama (pants). Reentering the practice room she saw Aki sitting with a Katana across his lap and in deep meditation. Aiko, took the hint and assumed a cris cross sitting position next to him, consecrating on clearing her mind. '_ it would be easier to clear my head if I wasn't so tired…and I still have home work. And a meeting with Koenma! I'm meet a prince! I hope I have time to clean up… What does one wear when meeting royalty? And what does one do when they are meeting royalty? Should I bow? Curtsy? How do you curtsy?_'

Aiko was so wrapped in her own thought that she didn't notice that her lap had suddenly grown much heavier until Aiko spoke. "I want you to get used to the weight, before you learn to swing. Take it."

Aiko blinked as she opened her eyes, looking down she placed her hands on the katana now settled in her lap. "Stand up." Aki commanded his voice growing stern again. Aiko again did as she was told. "Hold it out in front of you."

Aiko held the katana out a hand on the hilt and one on the scabbard. "Good now hold that stance. And as you stand there, memorize the weight in your hands, because it's not just a bit of crafted steel, it is a weapon. That katana was meant to kill. What you hold in your hands is death, or life. I want you to think of that."

Aiko nodded and held the sword trying to concentrate on what her teacher had just explained to her. '_I wonder if Hiei ever had this kind of training… Is he any good with that Katana he was carrying?_' She thought idly of the short demon she had been talking to the night before. '_He seemed to be at ease with it, I bet Kurama has some form of fighting abilities too. Do all demons know how to fight?_' Her arm started to twitch as she continued to hold the blade in her hands '_Right, I hold death in my hands, I must know how to yield it properly, I should never use this tool unless to kill…Has Hiei ever killed? I bet he has… Has Kurama?... Hn! This thing is getting really heavy… I hold death in my hands… Concentrate Aiko! You. Have. Death. In. Your. Hands….and death is heavy._'

This continued for another thirty minutes and just as she was sure her arms were going to fall off, Aki stood up and took the blade from her. "That's enough, tell me what have you discovered about the katana?"

Aiko answered before she could stop herself "It's heavy."

To her surprise Aki smiled warmly at her, "Exactly. The sword is never to be taken lightly. That's all for today, go change."

Aiko bowed before she headed to change. In the changing room she quickly pulled out her spear clothes and began to pull off her sweaty Kendo gear. '_I need a shower._' She thought numbly as she rubbed her sore arms. Looking over her shoulder at the clock on the wall she sighed, it was already 6:30, '_Mrs. Hisano is going to flip a lid if I'm not home soon..._' Pulling her loose fitting long shirt and jeans she headed out of the dojo.

For the most part the rest of the evening went on as any other would have. Aiko arrived home around seven, took a shower, ate dinner with a very excited Mrs. Hisano, who talked endlessly of her new nephew, and afterwards she did her homework. It wasn't until she had put the last assignment away that things anything eventful happened.

Stretching Aiko stood from her desk and walked into her well furnished music room. '_It's only 8:45… I still have some time before I head to bed._' She thought as she sat down to the mini grand upright piano. '_I wonder if Kurama forgot…_'

He fingers began to dance across the piano smoothly as she played a soft French tune. She sighed as the music rushed though her, sweeping away everything from the last few bizarre days. But the relief was fleeting as a very familiar tingling sensation pricked at her mind. Her fingers stopped there dance as she looked sharply around.

"Kurama?" She called out. The silence was her only reply. Standing up quickly she headed to her room. '_I knew it I'm losing my mind._'

She walked out to her small rose covered deck, "I have lost my mind, I am imagining my classmates are demons and I can hear thoughts." She said to the darkness.

"Are you so sure about that?" a voice said just behind her. With a startled yelp Aiko spun around, so sharply she lost her balance and crashed into the tall red head demon behind her.

"Epp! Kurama? What are you doing…" She began as he helped her steady herself. It took her mind a moment to realize how close they were, she blushed deeply as she cursed her small bought of clumsiness. "Here?"

"I would have thought that was obvious, you agreed to meet someone remember?" he said as he smiled down at her.

"Right." She muttered her blush getting deeper. '_So much for the insanity plea._' Stepping around him she walked back in to her room. "Here's the thing Kurama, I can't just leave. My care taker, Mrs. Hisano will get worried."

"That's simple, tell her you are going to bed." He said as if he snuck out every night.

"Mmm…Fine. But we had better be back soon. I don't like lieing." She said as she yurned on her heel and marched out of her room. '_Should I be bothered more by the fact that Kurama is standing in my bedroom after sneaking on to my deck, or the fact that it doesn't surprise me?_' She mused as she walked into the living room.

"I'm going to go to bed now" She began as she looked at the round woman on the couch. "So soon?" Mrs. Hisano asked looking from the clock just above the mirror to the small girl.

"Yeah, Ummm…Kendo practice really took it out of me." Aiko lied.

"Oh, alright then, sleep tight Little Miss." And with that Aiko walked back to her room.

"Alright you ready… what are you doing to my mirror?" She asked as she spotted Kurama running his hands over the glass glaring at his reflection.

"Examining it." He said simply.

"Yes, but why?"

"A hunch." He said as he stepped away from the mirror. "Are you ready to go?"

Aiko nodded, and before she could protest, Kurama had bent slightly and swept her up into his arms. "It'll be faster this way," He explained as he looked at her shocked face, trying not to laugh. "Now hold on tight."

And with that they were off. Aiko watched as her room blurred past her, and they stopped briefly as he stood on the railing of her terrace. A second later she stifled a scream as he jumped. '_I'm gonna die_' she thought as she fainted and Kurama landed softly.

Kurama looked at the small form in his arms as she hands shot to her mouth to stifle the scream that half escaped her lips as he jumped off the railing. A second later they landed silently on the ground below. Kurama looked down smiling "There that's not so bad is it?... Oh you've fainted."

Pulling the now limp Aiko closer, so he would drop her he speed away to the portal he had waiting for them.

**(In The Spirit World…)**

"Aiko, please wake up, we're here." Kurama said gently as he set the still unconscious Aiko on the ground just outside Koenma's palace. '_She looks so soft…_' he thought as he slowly reached forward to touch her face. Aiko's eyes fluttered open as she moaned softly.

"Wha?" she mumbled as Kurama drew his hand back sharply. "Here...? Kurama?!"

Sitting bolt upright she pulled away from him her eyes wide. Calming down as her memory cleared she sighed "Oh that's right. Spirit World."

Kurama laughed as he stood and extended his hand to her "Yes, Spirit World. Come on, his highness is not always patient."

Aiko nodded as she gently took his hand in hers as he pulling her to her feet. Aiko smiled as she watched Kurama change for the few moments their skin touched. '_I think I'm starting to get used to that._' She thought as she stared into his golden eyes before he let go.

"Do I have to curtsey?" She asked as she dusted herself off.

"I don't think so; you might just inflate his ego." Kurama said smiling as he walked to the very large doors a few yards away.

Aiko laughed under her breath, and followed him. A few feet before she reached him she heard him as he introduced himself to the wall. "Because that's not strange" She muttered as she stood next to him. The doors opened slowly to reveal a very busy room filled with desks and even more very tall multi colored ogres.

Aiko gasped as she looked around at all of them, the ogres however simply ran around with huge stacks of papers and yelling into phones. Kurama smile as he lead the way to Koenma's office. Aiko blinked as she noticed him walking away. Reaching forward she grasped his sleeve and pressed her body as close to him as she could, fearfully glancing around at everyone and everything around her.

Kurama raised an eye brow and chuckled. '_She spooks like a rabbit._' He thought as they reached another pair of large doors. He raised his free hand and knocked three times, "Koenma sir, it's me Kurama. I have Aiko Nozomi with me."

As he said this the doors opened before them. "Good! Come in, we've been expecting you Miss. Nozomi." A voice sounded.

Aiko poked her head in and looked around the office, and not seeing anyone she looked back at Kurama, "Is he invisible?" She asked innocently.

"No, I'm down here." The voice had taken a slightly annoyed tone.

Aiko looked down to see a small child looking back at her. He was dressed in blue silk clothing with a hat with 'Jr.' written on it. "Hello, I am Prince Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World." He said as his binky bobbed up and down in his mouth.

'_A talking… Infant?_' Aiko thought dumbly as she stared at the small child. "Umm hello, I'm Aiko Nozomi."

'_Now this is beyond weird._' She thought as she let go of Kurama's arm absently and walked in to the large office.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay so that's about it. I hope you enjoied it! Please feel free to reveiw/post comments. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter Five: Makein The Call

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

_**Darla Murker (A.K.A. Auntie Kate)Oct. 31. 63 -Oct. 25. 09.  
**_

**My auntie, my friend, my supporter, my fact of life.**

**Thank you for everything you taught me. Thank you for seeing the best in me, and the world. Thank you for showing me the world as you saw it. Thank you for hand to hold, to pull me up, to smack some sense into me, and to point me in the right direction. Thank you for inspiring and demanding the best of everyone. Thanks you for always being there. Thank you for teaching us that we can be brave and still cry. Thank you for being brave when faced with death. Thank you... for being my auntie. I will always carry you in my heart. You were and always will be loved.**

**May you rest in peace, gone from the tubes, the pain, and fear. Cancer may have plagued your body, but it never took you.**

**Auntie, I love you and will always miss you.**

**Author's Note: I** have to say, THANK YOU ALL who have favorited, reviewed, or just read this story. You are all such wonderful people! Thanks for all the support!

I am also so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter done.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of YYH.... I wish I did. (Can I just have Kurama? Or how 'bout Jin?) Oh But I do own all of my OC's and the plot. Kay thanks!

**Chapter Five: Makin' the Call**

Aiko sat in front of the large desk, staring around the room, carefully noting a rather large blue ogre in a animal print loin-cloth who was carrying in a extremely large stack of papers. Looking back at the small prince she listened as Koenma explain how the Spirit World had virtually no record of her, or her mother.

"So, my mother and have no record, as in we haven't done anything bad? How is that a problem?" she asked after a moment.

"Not exactly," The little prince said, "You see here in the Spirit World we keep a record of everyone who has ever lived, when they were born, and the actions they take. The good and the bad. But, for you and your mother, we have nothing. You simply appeared one day in the human world 14 years ago."

"What do you mean we just appeared?" Aiko demanded . '_I don't like how that sounds..._'

"Just that, you and your mother first show up in our records about 14 years ago, she was a legal assistant with a daughter. No date of birth, nothing"

"She was born April 16th," Aiko explained irritably. "My birthday is November 24th. My mother is 37 years old. I just turned 15. Are you happy now? Because this is seriously a waste of time if you are so concerned about misplaced files and birthdays."

"I would normally agree, except that you are not some ordinary human girl. No human can just block the Jagan eye," Kurama explained softly.

"Are you saying I'm abnormal?"

"We don't know if you're even human," Ignoring Aiko's wide eyed shock Koenma continued, "And what's more, you have admitted to being in contact with someone who can create a demonic artifacts, as well as accepting such artifact."

Aiko's hand flew to where her charm rested on her neck, "Demonic? You mean The Funny Man is a-? And you think I'm a...?!"

"We don't know that for sure, but he most likely is," Koenma said bluntly before sighing, "And if he can create these artifacts, then who knows what else he can do?"

"He's not like that though!" she exclaimed in a worried tone. "And there is no way I could be a... I mean, I'm _human_!"

"We have no way of knowing for sure what he's cable of," Koenma said calmly folding his hands in front of him.

"Then help me find him," Aiko suggested, excitedly looking between Kurama and Koenma, "I mean you're a detective aren't you, and you're his boss right?"

"I was thinking the same thing!" Koenma said suddenly very excited, "At last some real detective work for Yusuke!"

"But sir, I thought Yusuke's been doing a lot of detective work?" The blue ogre asked in a rather load whisper.

Aiko watched as the small boy and the blue ogre argued back and forth, "Who's Yusuke?" she asked looking at Kurama.

"I'll explain on the way home, that is if we're done for now Koenma?" Kurama asked glancing back at the toddler prince, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Koenma waved a hand as he turned back to the paperwork on his desk. "Yes, yes. Go, I'll have Yusuke contact you sometime tomorrow."

**Back in the Human World**

Aiko sighed as she rolled over in her bed.'_Well I can't say moving here hasn't been an eventful experience?_' She thought as she bit her lip. '_And exactly how am I going to explain this to mom..."Oh, hi mom, don't mind Kurama, he's just ex-demon convict turned Spirit World detective."_ '

Sitting up and fluffing her pillow, she mused over the last few hours events in her mind; she had been in the Sprits World's leaders office, being semi-interrogated by a small talking child, with her classmate Shuichi Minamino, who also just happened to be a fox demon named Kurama. And what's more...They seemed to think that _she _was a demon. Flopping angrily back down she glared at her darkened ceiling, '_I'm not a demon. I'm not a demon, I'm NOT a demon._'

Aiko rolled over in her bed as once again, '_This is stupid..._'

The next day came far too soon for Aiko's liking. She stood in front of her mirror poking her face as she examined her reflection. '_Between the puffy eyes and a mop of tangles, I'm a regular beauty queen,_' She thought as she groggily pulled her pajamas off and stepped into her shower.

An hour later Aiko slumped out the door as she left for school. Muttering between yawns about the injustice of early mornings she didn't even notice the people around her until she ran head long into someone.

"Ouf! Oh my goodness I'm so-" She began as she looked up at who she had bumped into, but when her eyes met a pair of familiar green orbs her face soured slightly, "Oh, it's you."

"Good Morning Aiko," Kurama smiled down at her, "Would you mind if I walked to school with you?"

"Koenma asked you to keep a close eye on me didn't he?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him at him. She snorted as his smile faltered slightly.

"I must admit, he did," Kurama confessed apologetically, Aiko just shrugged and continued on her way.

"It doesn't matter, this at least gives you a chance to explain about Yu... Ya... Yasuki? Yusaki?"

"Yusuke?" He supplied.

"Yeah, him, you never got around to telling me about him last night. Is he a demon too?" Aiko asked her sleep deprived brain slowly absorbing the new information.

"No."

Aiko just nodded as she continued walking. "So what does he have to do with anything?"

"He is the actual spirit detective, Hiei and I just help every now and again," The two slowed to a stop as they reached Yukiko's street. Waiting in silence Aiko warily watched Kurama out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright, I have a question," She announced suddenly, turning to look at Kurama directly

"Just one?" Kurama as he smirked slightly

Tapping her finger to her chin, she nodded slowly "Yes, one for now."

Kurama silently waited for her to continue.

"How old _are_ you?" She demanded.

Kurama smiled widely, "I'll be turning 16 this February."

"And how old were you before you became Shuichi?" Aiko asked as she lowered her voice slightly.

"I was around 3000 years old," He said nonchalantly.

Aiko's jaw dropped as she stared at him for a moment, "You, umm, look good for your age..."

A few seconds later, Yukiko joined them.

"Good morning Aiko," Yukiko said brightly before she shot a disgruntled look at Kurama "Are you ready?"

Aiko nodded brightly up at the taller girl.

As the three of them reached the school gates, Aiko was thrown backwards and into Kurama as Sano took a flying lunge at her.

"GOOD MORING AIKO-CHAN!!!! Guess what!" Sano exclaimed not bothering to let go of her, "We don't have morning classes!"

"Good morning Sano," Aiko said calmly as she could while ignoring the closeness of Kurama behind her.

"Sano, you're choking her," Yukiko said as she began to pull the boy off of Aiko. "Now, what's this about morning classes?"

"Oh! Good morning Yukiko!" Sano grinned broadly as he greeted his other friend, "One of the jokesters in class 6-d blew up a water pipe right over the teacher's lounge. So all morning classes are canceled for today."

Aiko stared at her bubbly friend "Well... isn't that umm nice..."

"Well we can't go home so it isn't that nice, we have to report in to homeroom," Sano continued, suddenly thoughtful.

"Have you checked into your class yet Sano?" Yukiko asked, and before he had a chance to reply she was dragging him off.

Aiko sighed as she watched their retreating backs, "I'll never understand those two..."

Kurama laughed lightly as he began walking toward the main entrance, "They are unusual aren't they?"

"More then you know."

The two headed to their homeroom being careful not to step in the puddles that seemed to litter the floor.

"Well I suppose this means we'll have a lot of homework for our morning classes tomorrow," Aiko commented as she half leapt over a rather large pool of water in front of her.

Would you like to study together then?" Kurama offered politely.

"Sure."

When they reached the classroom they pulled two desks close and pulled out their books.

"Which subject would you like to start with?" Aiko asked as she looked over the pile of notes and books they had piled.

"Which ever you pick, though I suppose my hand writing could use a bite of help," He said as he pulled the copy of notes he had made for her from the pile.

Stifling a yawn Aiko nodded, "I spent more time trying to read what you wrote then trying to study it."

Kurama shot her a smirk and she giggled behind her hand before she yawned again.

"Aiko-san are you tired?" Kurama asked as he watched her.

"Yes, you see someone stopped by last night, and we were out till after midnight," she explained as if he were completely unaware, "We had to go visit someone. It was _very_ inconvenient, and _annoying._.. "

"Oh what a shame, perhaps next time you visit someone-" He began as he fiddled with the notes, smiling sarcastically.

"Perhaps he won't climb in through my window next time?" Aiko suggested before another yawn escaped from her, "Aren't you tired?"

"Not really"

"Oh, well I guess super spirit detectives don't need sleep, or is that because of your fascinating lineage?" Looking over at him with a smirk she took the copy of notes he had and studded it again "You know For being as old as you are and a genius to boot, you sure do have sloppy hand writing."

The two laughed as Aiko put away the notes, looking at him as he pulled their math text book put of the pile she noticed the eerie silence that had accumulated in the room. Looking around her she noticed the majority of female students were glaring daggers at her.

She didn't need to take her pendent off in order to know what they were thinking.

"Ah! Yes… Well thank you very much Kur-Shuichi-san. But I just remembered something." And with that she whisked out of the room. '_This is going to get ugly._' She thought miserably as she wondered down the hall ways trying to find Yukiko.

The rest of the day Aiko spent wondering the halls or practicing in the choir room; classes ended up being canceled for the entire day.

At the final bell Aiko watched from the window as her friends and Kurama walked home. '_When did this happen?__' _She pondered as she watched the red head turn the corner at the front gate, '_When did I stop hating him so much?_'

Slowly she headed back to her homeroom and gathered her thing before heading home. Sighing as she rounded the corner she stared up at the sky as she walked.

"So why did you spend all day in the choir room?"

At the sound of Kurama's voice behind her Aiko nearly jumped out of her skin. "AHHH!-Oh holy roasted nuts! Wear a flippin bell would you Kurama?"

Kurama laughed heartily as she spun around to shout at him, "I'm sorry did I startle you?"

"...No," She lied turning around to walk away.

Kurama easily kept pace with her, "Before you go home I was wondering if you would like to meet him this afternoon."

Irritated, Aiko shot at a glare at him, "Who?"

"Yusuke."

Aiko's glare melted away instantly, "Oh wow, really? Right now?"

Kurama smiled as he nodded.

"Okay where?"

"There's a park nearby that he's meeting us at." Kurama pointed in the general direction of a popular park.

"So you assumed I would say yes. How thoughtful," Aiko grumbled as Kurama smiled down at her.

Aiko walked silently beside the tall red head for a few moments as they headed to the park. At last she couldn't stand it anymore, "How did you know I was in the choir room?"

"I listened to you sing from the hall way." He said as they entered the park and he directed them to a bench.

"Oh..." She asked as she sat down.

Kurama leaned against the bench as he kept an eye out for the actual spirit detective, '_She has a strong voice._' he reflected as he thought back to earlier that day.

"Yo! Kurama!"

Kurama straightened as a tall dark haired boy in a green jumpsuit walked towards him. He was flanked on the right by a much taller orange haired boy with a very angular face and a very pretty blue haired girl on the left.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, it's good to see you," Kurama greeted each in turn before he turned to Aiko "This is Aiko Nozomi."

Aiko, who had stood now smiled at the new comers and blushed a deep crimson "He- heh- hello."

"Well hi there" the blue haired girl said as she stepped forward, "My name is Botan."

Aiko nodded as Yusuke through his hands up behind his head, "So what's the big deal? I was supposed to be meeting Keiko today," He asked his voice annoyed.

"Yusuke! Is that anyway to introduce yourself?" Botan demanded, turning back to Aiko she smiled warmly, "Oh don't mind him, he's just a jerk."

Aiko nodded in confusion.

"Yeah Urameshi! Be a man!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke just rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Aiko watched as the two boys began to wrestle in between shouts.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh no, you should only get worried when they don't fight," Botan explained as she waved her hand as if to wave off some smoke.

The two eventually stopped fighting and stood next Botan, "So what's the big deal?" Yusuke asked again.

"I believe you are supposed to be helping me find someone," Aiko explained softly.

Kuwabara looked at her perplexedly, "Isn't that a job for a real detective?"

"Normally yes," Kurama explained calmly, "But this person has the ability and willingness to distribute demonic artifacts," the three looked at him in open shock, "Yusuke, Koenma thinks you should take a look at Aiko's house, as it was the last place he was seen, and see if you can track this man down."

"Whoa! If Yusuke go's then I'm in to!" Kuwabara shouted looking offended at the thought of being left out.

"Don't count me out!" Botan added grinning.

"And of course I will be attending," Kurama added thoughtfully.

"I guess it's good thing I have a big house?" Aiko offered as she reached for her phone, "I'm going to call my mom, to confirm that you all can even come."

"Wait you mean this guy was last seen at you house?!" Botan exclaimed.

Aiko just nodded as she dialed the numbers for her mother's office, "I'm the one who he 'distributed' the 'artifact' to."

"Oh, wow..." her curiosity satisfied Botan fell into silence as Aiko waited for her mother's secretary to pick up the phone.

A bored voice answered on the third ring, "Nozomi trials, how may I direct your call?"

"I would like to speak to Michi Nozomi please." Aiko replied politely.

"Please hold," The voice sounded before Aiko was greeted with elevator music. After a pause she heard her mother pick up the line, "Hello Michi Nozomi speaking."

"Hello Mama? I have a question to ask..."

**End Notes:** A special thanks to crossyourteez and MangaMaid4545, Thanks for all the extra support!

And a cookie to everyone who reviews!!


End file.
